After Oz
by September J. Song
Summary: She hates me. That was clear on her face. Of course, I don't blame her, I've done too much to hurt her. I hadn't envisioned a reunion in my mind, but I surely wouldn't imagine it like this. I have to get away from her.
1. Sloppy

I was sloppy. That was my mistake. If I had kept my hood up she wouldn't have seen me. I just HAD to feel the wind in my hair while on my broom. She had been sitting in her bubble, wearing the ball gown she had worn the night I had "melted". She turned to look at me and her eyes widened.

I saw her lips form the word, "Elphie?" She blinked back tears and began to scream angry things at me.

I smiled apologetically and let my broom plummet.

_What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?_

Her anger will be nothing compared to what it will be when she sees him. How we betrayed her. Made her believe we were dead.

The broom stopped about fifty feet from the ground and I sped up. I knew she was following me. I swerved around obstacles, hoping it would slow her down but Sweet Oz! That bubble was _fast. _

I was approaching the forest where Fiyero and I were currently living. We had found an old, abandoned cottage deep in the forest and fixed it up. I wasn't used to flying so fast through these old trees, so I nearly crashed.

When I reached the clearing I touched down on the ground and yanked open the cottage door.

Fiyero and my daughter, Melena were sitting on the bed reading a book. Fiyero looked up at me, but his smile fell when he saw my face.

"Elphaba? What's wrong?" he asked, sliding my daughter off his lap and coming to put his arms around me.

"I-it's her..." I made out. "She saw me... I was careless..."

"Who?" he shook my shoulders. "Who Elphie?"

I gulped.

"Glinda."


	2. Reunion

"Glinda?" Fiyero's eyes widened. "She's coming? She's here?"

I nodded.

"She-she _can't_ see me. Trust me, if she saw me, it would be very... _very _bad," Fiyero shook his head. "You're going to have to take care of her. I'll go in the closet... or something."

"Wait! Yero!"

"Fae, trust me."

My daughter looked up at me with her stunning green eyes.

"Who is Glinda?" she asked in her high soprano.

"She was... a friend of ours," I explained carefully. Fiyero and I had avoided this topic. He knew it was too painful for me. For the both of us. "You know how Daddy and I told you why we can't go visit Emerald City?"

She nodded.

"It's partially because she can't see us. You see, we made her think we were... dead."

"Why?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"It's... it's complicated. I can't really talk about it right now," I murmured, stroking her dark brown hair. She nodded, but I could tell this wasn't the last we would hear about this. She was so stubborn.

Fiyero shut the closet door. I smoothed my dress. My daughter went to the bed and hid under the covers.

I heard footsteps outside. I took a deep breath.

"ELPHABA. THROPP." I winced. Underneath the blankets my daughter trembled.

The cottage's door was flung open and there stood Glinda. Her curls were rumpled, her dress was wrinkled and she looked positively furious.

* * *

><p><strong>Glinda's POV<strong>

"ELPHABA. THROPP." Elphaba flinched but I wasn't done. "TEN YEARS, ELPHABA! TEN! And all that time, I thought you were DEAD!"

"I...I'm so sorry..." Elphaba whispered.

"SORRY? SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! No letters, no contact, _nothing _that would let me know you were _alive_?" Tears streamed down my face. I wiped them away with my hand.

I paused, long enough to get a good look at the green girl. She still wore black, she had those same high cheekbones, and her eyes were sunken, like she wasn't sleeping. But she was very different.

She was pregnant.

"Elphaba..." I whispered. And humiliatingly, burst into tears.


	3. Tears

**Elphaba POV**

* * *

><p>Glinda dropped to the floor, crying. My daughter climbed out from under the covers and patted Glinda's back.<p>

"Shh... It's okay. Don't cry!" she said soothingly. Glinda sniffed and looked up.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Melena," my daughter said.

"Hello, Melena," Glinda's voice trembled. "I'm Glinda the Witch of the North."

"My mother's the Witch of the West," Melena said matter-of-factly.

Glinda wailed again.

I sighed. I knew now was the time for explanations.

"Glinda... It's not that I wanted too. I was just... finished. I was done fighting; I couldn't-can't- do it anymore. The Wizard knew that... and had tried to use it against me. I couldn't do it anymore. And Nessa was g-gone and Fiyero..." I couldn't tell her what really had occurred, but I may as well use it... "That girl was going to find a way to kill me anyway, or the Wizard would have... or the guards. It's better... better for everyone that I'm dead. I did horrible things, Glinda. Horrible. I turned Boq into the Tin Man. I tried to help the Animals. Anything good I tried to do came out wrong. I'm a mistake. I-"

"Elphie..." Glinda stood up. We locked eyes for a moment and she threw her arms around me.

"I'm just so glad you're okay."

I hugged her back. We were both crying. When we stopped embracing she looked from my abdomen to Melena and back at me.

"Whose... whose _are_ they? I thought you and Fiyero..." she stopped cold. "Oh, Elphie, I'm so sorry... You know it wasn't... It was my... I'm sorry..." I looked away, hoping she wouldn't notice my lack of tears. If she only knew...

"He's here!" Melena piped up.

"Who?"

"Melena!" I snapped.

"Daddy's hiding in the closet," she said. She looked up at me innocently and said, "What? You told me it's wicked to lie."

"Elphie?" Glinda demanded. "What's going on?"

"I didn't- I didn't want..." She flitted away to the closet and turned the knob. Fiyero looked up at her and smiled apologetically.

She screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy... Especially since I am playing a certain green girl in my school play... ;)<strong>

**3 Brisa Akiko**


	4. Wicked Witch

**I'm uploading more again! Yay!**

**(And to clarify, I am in Wizard of Oz, because our school isn't cool enough to do Wicked. :( )**

**Thanks to ComingAndGoingByBubble, Ellen Lily and ChaoticsSymphonyofDarkness for reviewing! Reviewing earns free hugs from Fiyero. (Who doesn't want those?)**

**I'm thinking of changing the name of this story because it's not going in the direction I originally thought it would.**

**- Brisa**

* * *

><p><strong>Elphaba's POV<strong>

"Elphie! Him? But he was- Dorothy!" Glinda shrieked, stepping away from the doorknob.

"Glinda... you don't understand! It's not quite..." I began.

"NO! Elphaba. You don't understand! He had responsibilities in Oz! And he just left!"

"Fiy- Scarecrow," I turned to look at my husband. "What responsibilities?"

He looked away warily. "Elphaba... The Wizard... he knew he wouldn't return to Oz. It's not a simple thing, getting in and out of Oz. He... he left me in charge of Oz, because..." he winked at me. "Of my _superior _intellect." I snorted.

"And he left. He left Oz. He left his responsibilities. Oz is in anarchy. The Citizens of Oz won't let me rule, because the Wizard decreed he should rule," Glinda glared at Fiyero.

He and I exchanged a look.

_Should we tell her? _His eyes asked.

_Can we tell her? _I responded. He looked at his feet.

"Glind- Miss Glinda. You have to understand. I didn't go into this looking to rule Oz. I was..."

"Looking for a brain," Glinda finished. We exchanged another look, and this time, we agreed.

"Glinda," I put a hand on her shoulder. "You know how it was essential for you to believe I was dead?" She nodded carefully. "It was also essential for you to know... Fiyero was dead." Her eyes widened. She looked from Fiyero, to me, to Fiyero again.

"N-no. N-n-no," she whispered. "No, no, no..."

"Glinda, I am so sor-"

"HOW COULD YOU?" she screamed, sinking to the floor. "Elphaba! You knew... You did all this so you could be with- You knew how I felt! And you just didn't tell-"

"Glinda. I didn't do it just to be with-"

"I hate you! You... you wicked witch!" she burst out, and then covered her mouth. "Oh, Oz, Elphie! You know I didn't..."

"Leave." I said coldly. "I have nothing more to say to you. Leave and don't tell anyone or... or so help me I will kill you."

She looked stunned, and tears streamed down her face. "Elphie..."

"GO!" I screamed and turned away. "Go! You have ten seconds."

With a swish of her sparkly blue ball gown, she was gone.

My best friend was gone.

And I felt nothing but betrayal.

* * *

><p><strong>Teehee! Angst!<strong>

**Sorry this one's so short! The next one will be longer. (I think)**

**Will Glinda forgive Elphie and Fiyero/Scarecrow? We'll see!**


	5. Guilt and Complications

**Aww, poor Elphie! She thought she had her best friend back and then she called her wicked! :'(**

**But yeyy I'm updating! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Glinda's POV<strong>

My house stood in front of me. And yet, it hardly seemed like my house at all. It was like all the years since Elphaba's "death" were a dream, and I had just woken up.

The Citizens of Oz had taken it upon themselves to decorate the front with ivy and pink metal circles. I supposed it was to represent my bubble I traveled in.

My vision was blurry with tears. How could I be so utterly stupid? What in Oz's name was I doing, calling her wicked! She was certainly not wicked.

She had stolen my fiancee. The only thing that had kept me from blaming her all these years was the fact that she and Fiyero were dead. But now, they were both alive.

But did that justify me calling her wicked?

I reached for the doorknob and found my door was locked. Where was that blasted key?

I found it and unlocked the door. My entryway was impressive, I had to admit. A huge, ornate spiral staircase was what I first saw, covered in a blue and gold carpet.

A small thing slammed into me.

"Mother!" my daughter cried. I looked at her, really looked at her for the first time. She looked like me and had some of James, my husband in her. She was lovely.

"Hello, Glinda," a cold voice said. I looked up. James, my husband, was standing in front of me. James and I agreed that our marriage was strictly for publicity. What goodwould it do for Glinda the Good to spend her life mourning over a traitor? Someone who had run off with the Wicked Witch of the West?

"Hello, James," I spoke warily. Belinda was still clinging to my waist.

"You have a visitor," he said.

"Who...?" I began, but he grabbed my wrist and led me to the parlor.

A girl of about twenty sat in a chair. She wore a plain, flowered dress and an apron. Her long, brown hair was braided down her back, and she had a sunken face, like she hadn't eaten or slept in a long time. An old silver-muzzled dog dozed on her lap.

I goggled at her. At first glance, she looked a little like Elphaba. You know, minus the complexion.

"Miss Glinda!" she jumped up and her dog fell out of her lap with a yelp.

"Dorothy?" I guessed warily.

"Yes! Oh you remember me!" she cried joyfully. She ran over to hug me. "I was worried I would've been forgotten but Mr. James knew me! He let me in and now I'm here!"

Shena, one of my servants, brought us tea, and I sipped it while Dorothy explained things.

"Why – Don't take this the wrong way – but why are you here?"

"As soon as I got home, I wanted to come back, but before I could leave, Aunt Em... she made me lock the shoes away, and I couldn't return. And I wasn't sure I could. So I wasted away... I missed my friends, you see, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion... I missed all of them. So, one day, Aunt Em gave me these," Dorothy shook out her leg, revealing a sparkling ruby slipper. She allowed her skirt to fall back down and cover it. "And so, I returned." Toto jumped back onto her lap and curled up again.

"Wonderful..." I squeaked.

"Oh, I have so many things to ask you!" she squealed. "Where are the Tin Man, Scarecrow and Lion? Can I stay in Oz? Is James your husband?" All in one breath. Wow.

"I'm not sure, If you so wish, and yes," I answered.

"And one more question," she began, and hesitated.

"Don't be afraid! You may ask me anything."

She took a deep breath. "Did you know the witches I killed?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Cackles* Bet you weren't expecting that, huh! *Cackles*<strong>

**I admit, I am a Dorothy hater. I don't nescessarily hate her character, but she is so underdeveloped and flat. I plan to give her some personality.**


	6. Murderer

**Fellow Ozians,**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! But I am on spring break now, so you'll probably get a flurry of updates from me! Won't that be thrillifying?**

**Lots of Love, Brisa**

* * *

><p><strong>Glinda's POV<strong>

"Did you know the witches I killed?"

I dropped the teacup I was holding.

"Oh! Erm- Dear me! My fingers must've slipped..." I flustered. "Shena!" The teen shuffled in. "Clean this up please!" I turned back to the girl.

"D-dorothy, dear, I don't understand why you would _w-want _to know about them. The guilt will-"

"If you're going to say the guilt will kill me, it already has," she snapped. My eyes widened. This was quite unlike the Dorothy I had met, back when she was only fifteen or sixteen.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. "It's just... I hate not knowing. You don't know what it is like! When I told Aunt Em about it... She seemed disturbed... that I had... murdered. I was never looked at the same way by anyone on the farm. I can't deny..." her voice broke, and she began to wail. "All anyone ever told me was that they were wicked! As if that justifies killing them!" she laughed bitterly. "And I know they were wicked people! But I still feel awful!" she bent over, laying her face in her hands.

"And I don't. Know. WHY!"

I blinked. I had this anger at Dorothy for taking my friend from me... and it all just fizzled away. Looking at her shaking frame... I had to do something.  
>And yet...<p>

_Promise me, Glinda. Promise me you won't try to clear my name!_  
><em> I... I promise.<em>

_I have nothing more to say to you. Leave and don't tell _anyone_ or... or so help me I will kill you_

"Dorothy..." I said gently. She looked up hopefully. "I did not know them well, but I will try to do as much research as I can to lay down the facts." A lie. Oh well.

"Thank you, Miss Glinda," she said, and stifled a yawn.

"Oh, where are my manners, you must be exhausted! You may stay in my private suite. I will room with James tonight."

"Thank you, Miss Glinda."

I led her to my room. The door was a rich mahogany, ornately carved with bubbles on it. My room- I was quite pleased with it- was bright pink with white furniture. My bed was a huge translucent pink sphere-yes, like a bubble- with frilly pink bed things.

Dorothy let out a gasp.

"Are you sure? In here?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes. Only the finest for our national heroine. I assume you'll be staying in Oz?" I asked, hoping she was here on vacation. Or something.

"Oh! Can I?" she cried. Sweet Oz, the girl just loved messing things up.

"I'll order a palace built for you at once," I said sweetly. I looked at her frock. "And a new Ozmopolitan wardrobe."

"Oh, thank you so much Miss Glinda!" she cried, throwing her arms around me. I patted her back, gently.

"Now. Get to bed. We have a big, big day ahead of us!"


	7. I Couldn't Be Happier

**Yay for updates! Also, reviews= quicker updates and a happy writer! :D**

**I just had to do it. I had to write from Dorothy's point of view. Sorry.**

**~b.a.**

**Dorothy's POV**

I awoke to pink light streamed in on my face, making it pleasantly warm. I blinked and sat up. Miss Glinda's room was beautiful.

Toto was curled up in the crook of my legs and I patted him gently. I felt happier than I had been in years. I was back in Oz! And I would see my friends soon and everything will be as it should be!

I opened the door and stepped out of bed. I was in one of Glinda's frilly nightdresses and it was slightly too big for me.

I noticed a note taped to and enormous bubble shaped mirror.

_Dorothy,_

_We have an appearance at the Emerald City today to celebrate your return to Oz, and the fifth anniversary of the death of the Wicked Witch of the West._  
><em>Ring the bell that is on the door and Shena will come and do your hair and makeup. Your dress and ruby slippers are on the armchair.<em>  
><em>We will be having brunch with the Mayor of Munchkinland, dinner with the King of the Vinkus and a party with the Citizens of Emerald City.<em>  
><em>The Tin Man and Lion will meet you after brunch.<em>  
><em>Oh, and please, leave Toto here. The munchkins find him frightening.<em>

_Glinda the Good_

Dress? I looked for my brown homespun, but instead found a silver strapless ballgown, with ruby sequins to match the ruby slippers. I went back to the mirror and looked myself over.

My face was still sallow and I was pathetically frail looking. I wondered how this Shena would make me look anything like Glinda.

I strode over to the door and rang the bell. Immediately, the servant, Shena, flung open the door, grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the makeup table. As she did my hair, I looked over Glinda's desk. I knew I probably shouldn't have but Shena was taking forever on my hair.

A little green bottle caught my eye. Shena had gone to get the curlers, so I was alone. I grabbed it and read the label.

"Miracle Elixir," it read, in an elegant green font.

_Why would Glinda have this? _I wondered. The door the the bathroom opened and Shena emerged, her arms full of curlers and makeup trays. I replaced the bottle and folded my hands on my lap.

It seemed to take hours but Shena finally declared herself done and swiveled the stool.

I gasped.

My cheeks and eyes were still sunken, but the effect made me look mature, more like a brave heroine than a scared child. My lips were the color of a ripe strawberry and my cheeks were rosy. My dark hair was slightly wavy and reached to my waist. It was shiny and full.

"Wow, Thank you, Shena!" I gasped, touching my cheek to make sure it was really _my _face. Shena dipped her head and left the room, to allow me to get dressed.

I slipped into the ballgown and slid my feet into the delicate ruby slippers. I turned and looked at myself fully in the mirror.

A completely different girl stood in front of me. I was equally as beautiful as Glinda, but in a different way. Softer.  
>I was no longer the timid, Dorothy Gale of Kansas. I felt braver than I ever had, as if I could melt a thousand Wicked Witches at once. I was Dorothy, Heroine of Oz, Melter of Witches.<p>

I was someone Aunt Em and Uncle Henry could be proud of.

All my life, I had been compared to my mother.

_Oh, Dorothy, why can't you be sensible like Laura. _She _never slacked off on her chores._

_Dorothy, your mother was civilized, why won't you stop running around like a boy and do your sewing?_

_Laura never picked fights with the neighbors, I don't see why Dorothy can't get along with Ms. Gulch._

Well, Aunt Em, if you could only see me now.

My internal ranting was interrupted by Glinda, who entered the room, holding something behind her back. She looked troubled, but when she saw me staring, smiled a forced smile.

"I got you something," she said brightly. She covered my eyes and placed something on my head. "Now look."

A silver and ruby crown sat perfectly on my reddish-brown curls. On the apex, in rubies, was the word "OZ."

"Oh, Glinda," I breathed. "Thank you."


	8. The 'Ga' is Silent

**Dudes, don't hate me! I am sorry I haven't updated in forever! But here's a chapter for you all, so hopefully this will appease you. Love you all! **

**-ba**

**Glinda's POV**

"Fellow Ozians!" I declared in my falsely happy voice. James and the rest of the Gale Force were assembled around the podium, guarding. There were important people with me. Belinda was gripping my hand. She got incredibly nervous on stage. Dorothy's eyes were darting around everywhere.

"We are gathered together today to celebrate a joyful holiday. Today, five years ago, the Terror of Oz, the Wicked Witch of the West was melted!" The crowd cheered. I tried, if possible, to make my smile even bigger.

"And since, the Wicked One has not returned. But it was also a day of sadness, for our Wonderful Wizard and Heroine of Oz both departed, separately, to Kansas that day. But, what a wonderful surprise when I came home to see her in my sitting room, having tea!" The crowd laughed.

"Yes, the rumors are true. Dorothy Gale of Kansas has returned to Oz!" The Citizens of Oz cheered louder than ever.

* * *

><p>After the evening was over, Dorothy, Belinda I rode home in a carriage. I would've used my bubble, but it only holds one. Dorothy was unusually quiet and was staring at her lap. Belinda was curled in a ball, delicately snoring.<p>

"Ms. Glinda?" Dorothy asked after a while.

"Yes?"

"Where... where was the Scarecrow?" There was no mistaking the pain in her voice. I stifled a laugh. Elphie would- Right. Elphie was mad at me. And I was mad at Elphie.

"He... ran off... with a girl. We don't know where he is," I stated, pretending to be nonchalant. "Why do you ask?"

"J-just wondering," she squeaked, looking down at her lap.

She was silent the rest of the way home.

When we arrived back at the palace, she went straight to her room. I gave a sleeping Belinda to Shena to put in bed and told James I was going out.

"Where?" he asked suspiciously, looking up from his copy of _Ozian Times. _

"To visit a friend," I answered, calmly.

"Oh."

I slipped into a plain dress I wore when I didn't want to be noticed and slid on a black hooded cloak. _Taking one out of Elphie's book._

I snuck out the back door. Munchkins always visited and sat on the front steps, hoping to strike up a conversation.

As soon as I was clear of trees, I summoned my bubble and floated up. I sat down, and waited for the bubble to take me where I wanted to go. Elphie's cottage in the Badlands.

My bubble followed the Yellow Brick Road, so I wouldn't get lost. When I finally reached the Badland Territory, I went on foot because my bubble wasn't that maneuverable.

I kept having this weird feeling, like I was being followed, but any time I turned around no one was there.

Elphie's cottage glowed. It's pearly stone walls reflected the moonlight. I ran up to the door.

"Elphie! Elphaba!" I knocked. No one answered. "Yero? Fiyero? Melena? Anyone?"

Finally, Fiyero answered the door. I heard something behind me, like a gasp and turned, but saw nothing. I shook my head.

"Why wouldn't you let me in?" I demanded. He looked at me and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

I pushed him aside and entered the small house.

Elphaba sat on a bed holding a bundle in her arms. Melena was squatting by her shoulder, looking down at what she was holding.

"ELPHIE!" I squealed. "You had your baby!" I hurried over to her and looked down at the infant. She had emerald green eyes, that we're already opened and looking up at us intelligently, and a light covering of hay colored hair. Her skin was a shade lighter than Fiyero's new burlap skin. But she was beautiful.

Elphaba looked down at her baby lovingly. I squeezed her shoulders. "Congratulotions!"

"You want to know her name?" Elphaba asked, grinning.

"Sure!" I squealed, climbing up on the bed.

"Glinda," she smiled warmly, "the 'ga' is silent."

**Well now you can see where I got the old title from, but the story sort of took a mind of it's own and... yeah. I shall update soon!**


End file.
